


Explore

by MakeTheMoon



Series: Massage [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, McRib, shoulder kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeTheMoon/pseuds/MakeTheMoon
Summary: "Link had worn sweaters and button downs so far all week and it caught Rhett off-guard when he took off his cardigan in the office twenty minutes ago. It had forced Rhett to think about their rendezvous a week ago and he needed a moment, just a moment alone to clear his head"It's one week later and Link's shoulders are torturing Rhett.





	Explore

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Taut! Inspired by the 5 minute mark in the Let's Get Personal video version of Ear Biscuits - Link takes his sweater halfway off and it, uh... looks nice.

The microwave is droning in the dim room as Rhett waits for his tea to warm up. He’s only been in the office for half an hour and he’s not fully awake yet. He watches his mug spin and leans back against the table in the middle of the room and sighs.   
  
He hears shuffling from down the hallway, knows it’s Link based on the length of the strides and heaviness of the steps, listens as he gets closer and turns the corner into the room.   
  
“Oh, here you are. You took off - desperate for your tea?”   
  
He  _ had _ taken off, and he  _ was _ desperate for his tea, but he also needed to get away from Link for a moment. He had been fine all week, they were able to work just as closely as they always had, laughing, playing, leaning against each other - physically and mentally - for support. Nothing had changed, and Rhett doesn’t know yet if that’s good or bad, but he’s going to just take it as it comes.   
  
He grunts in response, rubbing at his eyes. The microwave had beeped a few seconds ago but he makes no move to open the door, so Link touches his elbow and squeezes past him to the fridge. It wakes him up a bit and he grabs his tea, taking a tentative sip, and squinting at Link over the top of the mug.   
  
Link is wearing a tight t-shirt, which isn’t at all abnormal for him. This one’s new, though, dark, royal blue and stretched across his shoulders, not yet stretched out of shape from over-wear. The sleeves are slightly shorter than average t-shirt sleeves, and certainly tighter, and Link had worn sweaters and button downs so far all week and it caught Rhett off-guard when he took off his cardigan in the office twenty minutes ago. It had forced Rhett to think about their rendezvous a week ago and he needed a moment, just a moment alone to clear his head, but Link could never let that happen - when they were at work, they were together, and Link was always energetic and needed someone to talk to. It often resulted in Rhett being followed around to different rooms, listening to Link talk details at him. On occasion, Rhett would suddenly stop walking, just to see how far back Link was, and on occasion Link would run right into his back in under a second.   
  
Rhett closes his eyes, sighing into his mug, and Link tilts his head at him and slaps him on the back, making his way back toward the hallway, breakfast in hand. Now their roles are reversed as Rhett pushes off the table and follows Link back to their office, all the while watching the muscles of Link’s back shift under his shirt.   
  
He’s always known Link has nice shoulders - anyone can see that. They’re strong, broad, tanned most of the year. They’re nice.   
  
But then last week happened, and Rhett’s appreciation for Link’s shoulders significantly increased. He’s not sure if Link wore thick, loose shirts all week on purpose, trying to keep Rhett’s eyes off him, but he’s thankful for it, not sure he would have gotten much work done otherwise. As it was, it was a perfectly fine week of work, totally normal.   
  
Today might be different, but Rhett crumples into his chair and opens his laptop, determined to at least try.   
  
Throughout the morning he does manage to get a few things done, small, inconsequential things, enough that he could tell himself ‘I did something!’ but not enough that he wouldn’t feel guilty if someone asked him what he had gotten done. They had chit-chatted, fleshed out some plans, while working individually in between.   
  
Lunch time is creeping up on them and Link gathers a few things, pulls his thick, black cardigan back on, and leaves without saying a word. Rhett frowns but takes the time to answer some actual work-related emails, and fifteen minutes later he grabs his phone and saunters out to the lunch room.   
  
He meets Link at the doorway coming from the other direction, and he’s got a big grin on his face with a paper back in his hand. Rhett can smell it already. It’s a McRib. Link’s bought him the stupid McRib.   
  
“Here’s that lunch I owe you, buddyroll. Hope you enjoy it,” Link says, all too peppy.   
  
Rhett squints at him and gently takes the bag, murmurs a quiet “thanks” and sits down with some of the crew. Rhett’s hands are sweating and his heart has sped up but no one seems to have noticed the weird half-a-transaction, or if they did they don’t ask about it.   
  
Rhett had played it cool, he knows. He gave his friend a massage that turned into a handjob, and he was cool about it. He didn’t feel the need to have Link help him out, he really had just wanted Link to loosen up and chill out. They had hugged and laughed and since it had been a week before Link said anything about it, Rhett thought that was it - one handjob. He was prepared for that. Prepared to forget it. Of course he wants to explore other new areas of Link and their relationship, but he loves their friendship and doesn’t want to mess with it if Link doesn’t.   
  
But now Link is acknowledging it and he knows it’s not over.   
  
________________   
  
The lock on their office door clicking is what pulls Rhett out of his headspace. He hears it over the music in his headphones and looks up to see Link leaning his shoulder on the doorframe, arms crossed, lopsided smirk on his face and Rhett licks his lips instinctively, clearing his throat and pulling out his earbuds, turning his chair to face Link. He wipes his palms on his pants as Link pushes off the doorframe, and he ducks his head a little when Link claps his hands together in front of him, feigning innocence.   
  
“Did you enjoy your lunch?”   
  
“You know it.”   
  
“Good. I was thinking, you know, the McRib is good. I like the McRib. It ain’t my favorite, though, so I considered getting you something else, but you asked specifically for a McRib. I just can’t help but feel that it’s not enough.”   
  
“Oh?” Rhett isn’t often at a loss for words. Link is towering over him now; not looming, not intimidating, just tall and wide, fingers in the pockets of his tight jeans. Casual.   
  
“I’ve felt better this week than I have in… probably years, honestly. And I feel like one little sandwich doesn’t say what I really want to say, you know?” Link bends at the waist and rests his hands on the armrests of the chair, close enough for Rhett to smell him, could lean forward just a little and kiss him, but he doesn’t.   
  
“You gonna get me a card?”   
  
Link snorts and ducks his head, hair flopping into his face before he looks back up, chewing on his bottom lip. He looks uncertain and Rhett wants to help make him certain, certain about whatever it is he’s struggling with. So Rhett touches him.   
  
He starts at Link’s left wrist, rubbing slowly and lightly, and makes his way up. He can’t wait until he reaches those shoulders, but he keeps himself steady and works Link’s forearm. He glances up and Link’s got his eyes closed, so he takes that as a sign that this is good, this is OK, and he moves up, losing the skin contact through the cardigan that Link’s got rolled up to his elbows, but he takes his time here, feeling the hard muscles turning into large biceps. Link’s shoulders drop a little closer to Rhett, so he wraps his fingers around the back of his arm, large hand cupping the shoulder and pressing his thumb into the tight spot under Link’s collarbone. Link hums and rolls his head, then he opens his eyes, stares directly into Rhett’s, and lowers himself to the floor, on his knees, and Rhett’s breath hitches somewhere in his throat. He swallows hard and squeezes Link’s shoulder again before moving to the back of his neck and playing with the soft hair there.   
  
Link’s hands come up to Rhett’s thighs and rub softly, migrating up to his hips and deftly unbuttoning his jeans, and this is moving so much faster than Rhett had imagined, assumed Link would be nervous and chicken out, or at least need to be coaxed, reassured, but it’s none of that, Link is taking over and pushing at Rhett to get him to lift and pulling his jeans down around his thighs, hands coming back up to hold onto Rhett’s hips and rub his thumbs into the soft skin and here is it, this is where he’s going to panic.   
  
“I love your hips, Rhett,” is what Rhett gets instead and his brain short circuits, takes a minute to piece it all together, and he realizes Link is admiring him, looking at him and taking this all in. He’s not nervous, not panicking - he’s taking his time.   
  
Rhett lifts his hands and places them on Link’s shoulders and pulls him closer, close enough to really work the knots, and Link shifts his knees on the floor and leans into Rhett, eyes fluttering closed again.   
  
“And your hands. I love your hands. I love them more now than I did before and that’s… I didn’t think that would ever be possible.” He laughs at his own admission and looks back up at Rhett through his eyelashes and continues, “I’ve had to jerk off thinking about your hands a lot over the years.”   
  
“You’ve  _ had _ to?”   
  
“I could have left it, I suppose, but it would have caused a lot of needlessly awkward encounters in our dorm or in class or at your mom’s house or your wedding or-”   
  
“You jerked off at my wedding? Link!” Rhett laughs, warm with wide eyes, hoping Link knows he’s not actually upset.   
  
“It was the better alternative, alright?” He punctuates his point with a hand on Rhett’s cock, over his underwear first then dipping his hand into the slit and grasping it, taking the time to feel every part of it and Rhett can’t hold back the noise in his chest, a deep rumble of a moan, head tipping back onto the chair as he pulls Link closer again, light pressure on his shoulders, soothing the gesture with a couple squeezes. Link is with him, though, shifting right up to him, calves between Rhett’s feet, shoulders between his thighs. He lifts again when Link pulls at him impatiently and he sighs when his cock is free and opens his eyes to see Link shrugging off his cardigan. The movement accentuates the muscles of his arms and shoulders, his pecs under the t-shirt and his neck peeking out and Rhett doesn’t realize he’s stopping him until it’s already done and Link looks confused, cardigan pushed down to his elbows.   
  
“Just. Can you - can you stay like that?”   
  
Now Link looks even more confused, working through the request, so Rhett takes his own cock in his hand and starts stroking, slowly, before pointedly looking at Link and he’s never been more happy that they can read each other’s faces because Link is smirking again and flexing his shoulders against the cardigan as he leans forward, mouth open and licking a line up the underside of Rhett’s cock.   
  
Rhett loses his breath, hips jumping up minutely before he stops himself, not wanting to be an ass. He grips himself tighter as Link licks around the head, exploring with his mouth, tonguing the slit. He tilts his head and licks all down the side, forcing Rhett to let go. He holds onto Link’s shoulder again, feeling it tighten under his own weight, keeping his balance while his arms are bound between his knees, and they both groan at the contact.   
  
Link runs his lips over Rhett, kissing up his cock and opening at the tip and Link takes just the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue, lips connected all around and the wet sounds he’s making cause Rhett to twitch in his mouth. Link lowers more, arms flexing again to keep him from falling forward. Rhett holds onto his arms, long fingers curled around his biceps and applying pressure, helping Link stay comfortable, helping Link stay where he wants to be, letting Link control how far to go.   
  
Link lowers just a bit more and Rhett feels his throat close around him and hears a whimper, so he pushes slightly on Link’s arms, causing him to start moving, bobbing his head slowly at first, getting himself to that same spot and coming back up. Rhett’s breathing is erratic, broken by low moans. He doesn’t want to let go of the arms, but he needs more contact so he removes one hand and replaces it at the base of his cock and squeezes, groaning, and Link takes the opportunity to lift his arms and hold onto the underside of Rhett’s thighs, hands coming around the outsides of them but still confined by his cardigan, straining against it, stretching it, and his chest and shoulders are tight under his t-shirt.   
  
Rhett’s gripping himself tightly, jerking himself in shallow thrusts, meeting Link’s lips with his fingers, and he groans deep and loud, a warning. Link lifts off as Rhett comes, and Rhett tries, he really does, he tries to aim away from Link’s face but he doesn’t quite do it in time and Link blinks quickly when he feels the warm liquid hit his cheek and the side of his mouth.   
  
Rhett’s mouth is hanging open, both in pleasure and shock, and he takes a moment to breath before whispering, “I’m so sorry.”   
  
Instead of an annoyed Link, he gets a mischievous Link, a Link who licks at the corner of his mouth and brings his hand up to wipe the rest off his cheek. He pulls his thumb into his mouth and sucks, an exaggerated wink animating the whole left side of his face so Rhett relaxes, sighs, starting to feel sleepy.   
  
Link stands and removes his cardigan fully and sits on the couch, pats the cushion next to him with a waggle of his eyebrows. Rhett tucks himself back into his underwear, pulls his jeans back up and joins him, dropping down hard and spreading out as big as he can get, pushing Link over with his arms and thighs.   
  
They’re giggling and pushing at each other when Link freezes.   
  
“Oh shi- it’s 2:20.”   
  
“Fuck.”   
  
They’re supposed to be on set already. Their eyes meet and Link looks good - relaxed, blissful, new shirt making his eyes pop, and Rhett leans over and kisses him, slowly, carefully, biting lightly at his bottom lip and pushing him back against the armrest. When he pulls back, Link’s eyes are closed and he’s got a small smile playing on his swollen lips. Rhett rests his forehead on Link’s shoulder and kisses there too, and he could fall asleep like this, he realizes.   
  
That kicks him into gear, not wanting to be more late than they already are, so he sits back up and tickles Link’s ribs on the way. Link groans and swats his hands away, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.   
  
They get up simultaneously, hands on their thighs for leverage, shoulders bumping, and Rhett leads the way, both of them stopping into the bathroom to clean up and the dressing room to get Rhett a new shirt.   
  
They film the episode and Rhett is sure they’re sitting closer, sure they’re touching each other more, everywhere, hands wandering and lingering with no reservations. Rhett has always been told that he  _ gazes _ at Link, but today it must be off the charts because he can feel it himself.   
  
He doesn’t particularly care. He wants people to see. They’ve seen it already - the growth of their friendship, their partnership. Why should they hide this new part of their relationship from their crew and viewers?   
  
They’ll talk about it later, so for now Rhett’s going to enjoy it, enjoy the proximity, the touches, the warmth. Enjoy the new take on their banter and innuendos, knowing a little more about each other than they did a week ago. Enjoy the flutter in his chest when he looks at Link, enjoy Link’s giggles at Rhett’s stupid jokes, jokes that would have gotten an eye roll before.   
  
They’ll talk about it later, but in the meantime they’ll have fun exploring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again for all the comments and love! I appreciate you all SO MUCH <3


End file.
